


The story of the six: An Undertale Prequel

by lonelyheartproductions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crying, Cute, Death, Funny, No Incest, No Smut, Novel, Novelization, Prequel, Sad, Sibling Love, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartproductions/pseuds/lonelyheartproductions
Summary: Six fallen humans. Six different stories. All the same ending.





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my most important project to date and it means a lot to me. I put my soul into making this work and shear tears for it's moments that hit hard in a lot of personal things i went through. This is more than a fanfiction to me. Is my first step into making a novel and becoming a writer. I hope you enjoy my work and if it not, please, show respect to it. It means a lot to me.

They say that life goes through your eyes before you die.  
I can’t give an answer as to that is true or not but I imagine that at least she did see it.  
Maybe not all of it, and maybe she could have even seen something completely different than her life, maybe, she saw soft sweet moments that may have never happened, maybe she saw all her dreams in front of her face, maybe… I don’t know, she could have seen anything. But reliving your life… isn’t that cruel? I mean, why would it be that before you die you see all you have lived through pass in front of your face? Why such a cruel torment? Couldn’t it be that you see something more… beautiful? Something to calm you down? Something that have the same effect as a sweet lullaby? Why wouldn’t life prepare us for death by showing us beautiful moments? I could go on and on about this topic, but, this isn’t what this story is about, this text is about some children, six to be precise; all of them fell down, all of them went through the Underground, and all of them met the same end.  
  
But let’s stop wandering around and focus on the story. Let’s go to the beginning, when this story started. Let’s go to when that little girl fall down the hole. Let’s go to that moment where she hit the ground. Let’s go to that moment where she opened her eyes and discovered that, despite all the odds, despite what her mind had told her and what her eyes had shown her. She had survived. She… was alive.  
  
…  
  
Part 1  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. She didn’t want to open them this slow but her body was forcing her to. She was in such pain; all her body was hurting, scratches and bruises were covering it. She even thought that some of her bones were broken. Her actual state was a mystery for her, as she didn’t have the force to check her injures. But at least she knew that she was alive.  
  
It was a hard thing to believe actually, even more as she looked up and saw from where she had fell off; It was a true miracle that she had survived.  
  
But, what could she do? She didn’t have the strength to move and even breathing was hard. Had her survival just prolonged her agony?  
  
“This cannot end like this” was a thought that cross her mind but that she quickly grabbed and didn’t let go off, in fact, she hold that idea not with her hands, but with her soul, and didn’t present any chance for it to escape. She was going to survive.  
  
Slowly but surely she started to stand up. First, she rolled on her back to have her body pointing at the ground; then, she put her hands against the floor and started to impulse herself; then she used her knee to gain more impulse; and when she was almost on foot, she put her other leg feet to gain the final impulse needed to stand up. And while it took time to achieve, she made it, she could stand on her feets. It felt like one of the greatest thing ever, the amount of joy she had for making an action as simple as that was indescribable. And how couldn’t she not be it? She had fall through an extremely long hole and despite all odds, she had survived, and not only that; even with her wounds and pain she had managed to stand up.  
  
But all this happiness just lasted a moment, because, the instant she felt herself being in an optimal condition to stand up properly, she looked around, and discovered that she didn’t know where she was.  
  
All she could see were some golden flowers that were on the spot where she had landed, the soft light ray that was coming from above her, and the darkness of the place where she had fallen into.  
  
She felt certainly scared about this. She was all alone in this deep dark hole surrounded about nothing but the unknown; she didn’t know what could lie between the darkness.  
  
She was so lost in this world, she felt so scared in this world… but there was no way back.  
  
She would love to go back in time to just a few moments earlier, when she was safe and sound.  
  
It was so hard for her to move, it was so hard, fear had definitely paralyzed her. Her muscles didn’t move, she couldn’t move them. Fear had dominated her.  
  
She closed her eyes, in an attempt to wake up, but how useless it was. It wasn’t a nightmare, no, it was far worse, it was reality.  
  
-Emmm, are you alright?- asked a gentle voice  
  
Had someone just spoke to her? She was left shocked by the sound of words. She couldn’t believe that there was someone else in that cave.  
  
So she opened her eyes, and saw… nothing.  
  
No one was around, she was all alone, or at least that was what she thought.  
  
-I’m down here- said the voice.  
  
She looked down and was surprised to see what she saw.  
  
It was a flower, with golden pellets… and it was talking to her.  
  
She couldn’t handle it, she couldn’t, that had broken her.  
  
She fell to the ground and started screaming while she was backing away from that thing.  
  
-Hey! Please, don’t be scared, please, stop screaming- Said the golden flower trying to find a way to calm her down.  
  
The girl was deaf to the words of the flower. She continued backing away until she hit her back against the wall of the cave. Terrified, she hugged her legs in an attempt to cover herself from that thing, to don’t let it hurt her, to feel safe. That hugged meant so many things to her; it was her only defense in that moment, it was her only way of facing that monster; it wasn’t effective at all, but she had deposited all her hopes in that position.  
  
She waited for an attack, a punch, to be dragged out of her position, anything… but nothing happened.  
  
She waited, and waited, but nothing happened.  
  
She slowly moved her face above her legs to see what was going on. She saw the flower, standing still, in the same place it was when she first saw it, looking at her with a sad expression.  
  
-Please- The flower spoke- Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you, please, believe me. I’m sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean to. Please, I’m sorry.-  
When the golden flower said it final sentence it looked like it was about to cry. Then, it looked down at the ground.  
  
It words felt so sincere, so true, that the girl felt kind of dumb for being scared from a cute innocent flower.  
  
She slowly stand up and walk beside the flower.  
  
-Em… excuse me?- Said the girl looking down at the flower.  
  
The flower looked up at the girl and saw her directly in her eyes, and she did the same to him.  
  
Both look into each other eyes. The flower could see all the innocence this girl carried, he could see her sweetness, all her concerns, all her fears. The girl could see inside the flower being, and she saw… a lot of confusing things, she saw the sadness the flower carried, she saw the confusion it had, the happiness it had inside, and… the hate it had inside.  
  
The girl was the first one to break the silence.  
  
-Excuse me, can I sit down here?- The girl asked in an indescribable soft tone.  
  
-Ah… Oh! Yes! Sure, sure, sit down! There’s no problem in it.- Said the flower in a happy tone.  
  
When the girl finished sitting down, the flower spoke.  
  
-Well, first of all, let me apologies to you, please, I’m so sorry about what I did, I shouldn’t have been so rough, please forgive me, it wasn’t my intention to scare you; I’m truly ashamed of it- Said the flower with a deep regret and sadness in it voice.  
  
-No, don’t worry, it’s okay, please, don’t feel bad about it. It was my mistake, I shouldn’t have reacted like that.-  
  
-No no, it was correct the way you reacted, I should have been more careful, but thank you nonetheless.-  
  
There was a little pause between the two until the flower decided to speak.  
  
-So… you are new to the Underground, aren’t cha?  
  
-Emmm, yes, but, what is the Underground?-  
  
-Oh, don’t worry, is normal that you don’t know what it is, after all, there hasn’t been a human in a long…- The flower stopped it sentence abruptly, remembering something that it shouldn’t be remembering.  
  
-Emmm, Mr. Flower?-  
  
-Oh? Oh! Sorry, I’m extremely sorry, it just that… look, it was nothing, yes? Just… some… memories.- Said the flower in a depressive tone  
  
-It’s okay Mr. Flower, it’s okay, there’s no need to worry about it.-  
  
-Ha… thanks, I guess I shouldn’t think so much about the past…- The flower made a pause before energetically continuing.- Oh, my apologies! I shouldn’t have been distracted by that. Now, let’s begin with our explanation. First of all, do you know the story of the war between humans and monsters?-  
  
The girl reflected on the question the flower had asked.  
  
-No- Answered the girl finally- I ‘ve never heard of it Mr. Flower.-  
  
-It’s okay, I guess that most humans don’t remember it.- The flower made an abrupt stop on its sentence before continuing.- But, before we start, can I ask you something?-  
  
-Em… yes, sure!- Answered the girl sweetly.  
  
-Could you please stop calling me “Mr. Flower”? It’s not that I find it aggressive, but… it makes me feel a bit old- Said the flower, finishing it sentence with a soft laugh.  
  
-Oh, yes of course, I’m sorry, so, what’s your name Mr.?-  
  
-No need to be sorry dear. And well, my name is As…- The flower made a dead stop on it’s sentence, before re-thinking it a bit.- F… Flowey… Flowey is my name.-  
  
-It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.… eh, I mean… Flowey, it’s a pleasure to meet you!-  
  
-It’s a pleasure to meet you as well… emmm… now I realize I don’t know your name, could you please tell me what is it?-  
  
-Sure Mr.… I mean, Flowey. My name is Molly, Molly Monroe.  
  
-Oh, what a beautiful name you have my dear; It’s truly a beautiful one, you should feel proud for having such a lovely name.-  
  
The girl blushed a bit in consequence of the sweet words the flower had spoken.  
  
-Well- Said the flower- no more interruptions then, let’s begin with the story.-  
  
The flower made a little pause before starting with its story.  
  
-A long time ago, two races ruled the Earth, the humans and the monsters; the story says that there was a time were the two races lived in peace among each other; but there was a tension between both of these races, because, humans were terrified of an ability the monsters have that the humans didn’t. You see, after a human falls down in combat, it body may have died, but it souls still prevails, and monsters can absorbed them. This was what terrified humans, fearing that one day monsters decided to attack them and steal their souls of their bodies, so…-  
  
Flowey suddenly stopped noticing the girl was shivering.  
  
-Em, Molly? Are you alright?- Asked the flower in concern.  
  
-F… Flowey, you… you are a monster, right?-  
  
That words hit Flowey directly at what the girl was trying to say.  
  
-Oh god. No no no! Don’t worry! I am a monster, but please, don’t be scared, I don’t want to take your soul, please, god, I… I shouldn’t have told you this story. I’m so sorry.-  
  
-Em, look- Said Flowey trying to calm the girl down- I’m extremely sorry that you misunderstood my words, but look, yes? I will show you I don’t have the slight intent in hurting you.- Flowey looked at the girl body and discovered a lot of cuts and brushes the girl had in her body.- Golly… how couldn’t I have seen this before, look, I will heal you yes, just stay still and…-  
  
-Please, stop-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
As Flowey looked to girl eyes, he saw how she was; she was terrified with tears falling down her face. He was being so rush with all this. He needed to find a way to fix things.  
  
-… I… I’m sorry- said the flower in a calm but sad voice- I shouldn’t have rushed things with you.-  
  
The flower fell silent as the girl broke down crying, while covering her face with her hands.  
  
As time passed, Flowey was slowly losing it patience, until the point where he couldn’t handle it anymore.  
  
He moved some of his vines from the ground and gently placed them around the girl’s body to form something very similar to a hug, and put his head on the girl’s shoulder.  
  
-I’m sorry- The flower softly said- I shouldn’t have scared you like that, I should have been more careful with you, please, forgive me.-  
  
Flowey was caught by surprise when, all of a sudden, the arms of the little girl, wrapped around his body and she let out her cry out loud.  
  
-It’s okay- The girl mumbled- I… It’s okay Flowey, I’m sorry for being so scare of everything, is… is just that I want to go home, I want to be with my mother, I want to be with my friends, I’m sorry, please, forgive me for being like this.-  
  
-Molly- Said Flowey in a soft and sweet tone- There’s no need to be ashamed for anything. It’s completely normal to be scared. Please, I’m sorry.-  
  
Both of them embrace against each other for some time. I don’t know exactly for how long, but it was for a considerable time.  
  
Once Molly’s tears were cleared, slowly, both of them slowly broke the hug.  
  
-Molly, are you alright now?- Asked Flowey worried  
  
-Y… yeah- Said Molly in a weak tone because of how much she had cried.  
  
-That’s good- Said Flowey in a relief tone, but with a mixture of concern still in his voice.  
  
-Hey, Molly- Said Flowey calmly- I noticed that you were wounded in some places, do you want me to heal you?-  
  
-Yeah, it would be nice, but, how are you going to be able to heal me? You are just a flower.-  
  
Flowey made a playful smile at her statement.  
  
-Yeah Molly, you're right, I am just a flower, but I am a “monster flower”, so, you see, have magic like the rest of the monster kind. So now I’m going to give you some… “Friendliness pellets”, they will heal you, okay? Remember, don’t be afraid, I would never hurt you Molly.-  
  
Some green little things appear out of nowhere from above Flowey head, there were six “pellets” in total.  
  
-Okay Molly, I’m gonna go slow, yeah? So you won’t get scare. Let’s start with just one first.-  
  
-Flowey?- Said Molly with some fear in her voice.  
  
-What is it?-  
  
-Are you sure I’m not gonna get hurt by those things?-  
  
-Molly, trust me, I would never hurt you. Do you trust me Molly?-  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
-I’m not going to hurt you, but, are you sure of this? We can still go back and stop it.-  
  
-No, it’s okay- And with a reassuring final sentence, she added- I trust you.-  
  
-Good, so, let’s get over this.-  
  
One of the several “pellets” above Flowey, slowly started moving forward Molly. She was still afraid about this though, she trusted her new friend, but, what if it was a lie? What if that thing hurt her? She had just meet him, he was a stranger; in fact, he himself told Molly that people of his kind could absorb humans souls; what if he absorbed her soul? While all this question where running through her head, the “pellet” was getting closer and closer to her, and when she realized how close it was from her, she couldn’t escape, just wait for it to hit her.  
  
She closed her eyes real tight and she felt… good.  
  
She opened her eyes shocked, she didn’t feel any pain at all, in fact, it felt… nice. It felt like something soft and warm got inside of her, and made her a bit warmer. It felt really nice.  
  
-See?- Said Flowey with a big amount of happiness in his voice.- It would be alright. Nothing bad happened. Did it make you feel good?  
  
-Y… Yeah… it… it felt so nice.-  
  
-Good! Oh! And look! It already start taking effect.- Said Flowey pointing at Molly left arm.  
  
She looked at it, and she saw how the scratch and blood that was in it, quickly start fading, until all that was left was her soft skin.  
  
-Wow, thank you Flowey!- Said the girl excited.- I’m ready for more of those “pellets”!  
  
-Yay! Here they come my friend!-  
  
One by one, they entered into Molly’s body and all her wounds got quickly fixed. The sensation felt so good to her, it felt so nice, so beautiful. But it felt nice that after falling to this dark and desolated place, she could find someone to call a friend.  
  
-So, how are you feeling Molly?-  
  
-So good Flowey! I can’t believe what you have done for me!-  
  
-Well, that’s what friends are for, aren’t they?- Said Flowey with a gentle smile on his face.  
  
-Thank you Flowey, thank you.-  
  
Molly then pulled Flowey in for a tight hug. Flowey didn’t expect this, but… he liked it. It felt… nice. Before, he needed to hug Molly to comfort her, he didn’t want her to feel sad, but it didn’t make him feel anything, he felt pretty numb about the whole experience. This instead, made him feel so nice, loved, he could feel emotions going through him, even if it was for just a moment, he could feel again. He hugged Molly back, as tight as he could, just to feel, for that little moment, once again.  
  
After letting go off of the hug, Flowey looked at Molly with an enthusiastic look.  
  
-Molly, there’s someone I would like you to meet. I’m sure you will like her. Come on, follow me!-  
  
And with that said, Flowey disappeared underground to no place where Moll could see him.  
  
Molly was a bit confused; first of, how did he manage to disappear all of a sudden? And second and most important of the points, who did he want her to meet?  
  
-Hey, Molly! I’m here!-  
  
Molly got caught off her thoughts by Flowey voice. She look up and saw him a far away from her, wrapped up in the darkness of the cave, but his golden pellets make it possible to see him even in the, otherwise, blind obscurity.  
  
Molly walked toward Flowey until she got to where he was, and she saw to her left the continuity of this big cave and another spot of light where green grass was peacefully growing.  
  
-Good! Now is time to continue moving on!-  
  
-Flowey- Said Molly in a serious tone  
  
-Eh?- The tone of her voice had really disconcert Flowey- What happened? Is everything alright?-  
  
-Yeah, is just that… I don’t know; this monster you are about to show me, can’t you explain me who is she, how is her personality or how does she look like?-  
  
-Molly, you don’t need to worry about it, okay? I promise, she is the most beautiful and innocent monster in the whole Underground, she is so sweet, she will treat you so kindly, you will see.-  
  
Flowey was about to go underground again but Molly stopped him.  
  
-Wait!- Said Molly- I got one last question.-  
  
-Em, yeah, sure, ask anything you want.-  
  
-How do you move from one place to another doing… you know, when you submerge yourself underground.-  
  
Flowey give a cocky smile to her.  
  
-Oh, well, you know, the advantages of being a magical flower. But well, let’s continue!-  
  
Flowey submerge himself into the ground, and reappeared in the middle of that bright spotlight of grass.  
  
Molly moved towards him, and when she reached him, Flowey spoke out.  
  
-Look, Molly, I will wait until she is almost here, but when she appears, I must disappear, okay?-  
  
-What!?- Molly was completely shocked by what Flowey was saying, her “friend” was planning on leaving her all alone to face an unknown creature? Was he nuts?- Are you kidding me!? Are you going to leave me all alone with…-  
  
-No- Said Flowey serious- I’m always going to be with you, I will be always by your side, just call my name and I will appear. I just don’t want… “Her”, to see me. It’s not because she is evil, is just… look, is about something I can’t tell you right now, but she will treat you well, yes? Don’t worry, please, she will treat you well, just… believe in me please, yeah?-  
  
Molly was left doubting. On one hand, he believed his friend, but on the other, why would he want to disappear when she appeared?  
  
-I don’t know, is… complicated.-  
  
-Molly- Said Flowey still serious, but with a softness clearly present in his voice now.- Please, believe in me, everything will be alright, I promise.-  
  
Molly went silent for a moment, she thought to herself as to what to do. She looked at Flowey, she looked at the door that lead to more unknown rooms that the Underground guarded, she looked to the grass that was gently playing with her shoes.  
  
She thought, thought and thought… until she decided.  
  
-Okay Flowey, I trust you.-  
  
Flowey gently smiled and answered.  
  
-That’s so good to hear Molly, I’m so glad you trust me this much. Look, I don’t think anything will go wrong, but, if you run into problem, just call my name and I will appear, yeah?-  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
-Good…- Flowey was stopped from continuing do to some footsteps and a humming that both of them heard.  
  
-Look, I need to leave, but Molly, don’t be afraid, yes? Everything will be alright.-  
  
After finishing that sentence Flowey simply vanish from the ground.  
  
Now Molly was left alone to face her, the creature that Flowey wanted to present her, was just some meters away, and it was about to enter the room.  
  
What Molly saw when it entered, impact her... in a good way.  
  
All the fears that she had about the creature that she was about to come face to face with, vanished with merely looking at her. The creature was of a white fur that seemed to cover all of her body; she had two big furry feets with small claws coming out of them, though they didn’t seem too sharp; she had two small horns at the top of her head; two big long furry ears to the side of her head; two big and beautiful crimson eyes; and was wearing a violet rope.  
  
When the monster saw her, her eyes went wide and she stopped her track.  
  
Neither of them moved or say anything, they just stared at each other. Only the weak wind that came through the surface and that softly crashed against the walls was the only sound to be heard.  
  
The big, white, furry monster was the first one to speak.  
  
-Oh my… my child.-  
  
The monster slowly walked towards Molly, while the girl started stepping back.  
  
-Child, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.- Said the monster, stopping in her track and kneeing in front of Molly.- My child, there’s no need to be afraid anymore, please, come here.-  
  
Molly stood still watching at the monster that was in front of her with a big sweet smile.  
  
She wasn’t sure as to what to do. She seemed as nice as Flowey said she was going to be, but, she was a stranger, and she remember what her mother had said, never trust them, but Molly realized that she had already trusted a stranger, Flowey, and all had gone well. So… would it be so bad to trust a stranger again?  
  
Molly slowly moved toward the big furry monster that was waiting for her in open arms. When she got to her, the monster, slowly and gently wrapped her up in a tight warm hug.  
  
Without any words, Molly could feel the monster feelings, she felt so… nice. Molly sensed the love the monster was meaning, she felt the concern the monster felt for her being, but what she felt the most in that hug was the desire of the monster for her to feel safe, to don’t feel alone, to let her know that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Molly couldn’t handle it anymore, she broke down crying and returned the hug to the gentle monster.  
  
-It’s okay my child, there’s no need to be scare anymore, mom Toriel is here for you now, yeah? I’m here for you now.-  
  
The monster sweet words made her heart melt even more; Flowey was kind to her, but this monster, she… she felt so kind to her, so worried about her, she felt… felt like her mother.  
  
-Child- Said Toriel letting go a bit from the hug and looking into the little girl eyes- I have a house following the path I came from, would you like to come to my house?-  
  
Molly nodded without hesitation.  
  
-Good, come on, I will carry you to there, yeah?-  
  
Before Molly could say anything, Toriel had already caught her in her arms and started carrying her to her house.  
  
While Molly rested her head in Toriel soft shoulder, she could see Flowey standing in the same spot where he told her to wait, giving her a soft smile and winking his eye to her.  
  
-Come on little girl, let’s get you out of this scary place.-  
  
Edit: Great fanart made by the awesome Cocopomel: https://www.instagram.com/p/BTmydOwjw3B/?taken-by=cocopomel&hl=es  
  



	2. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly arrives at Toriel house

While Molly was resting her head on Toriel shoulder, she could see how the cave they were going through was. It no longer looked like a normal cave; instead it had violet wall and a much better lighting than the place where she was before, it looked much more like a corridor than a cave. During the trip to Toriel’s house, she could see that some weird… “Things” were in this corridor. She could see that some frog like creatures were watching her with curiosity.  
  
Toriel and her continue their trip until they both came across a big tree whose red leaves lied all around it, incapable of growing new ones, and behind that tree there was a house, it didn’t seem to be too big, but, just by looking at it, it already made Molly feel cozy and warm.  
  
When they entered, Molly could have a good look of how it looked the house on the inside, at least of the entrance of it.  
  
It had soft beige walls, a shiny wooden floor, a little bit of furniture and a ladder that went downstairs.  
  
-My child- Said Toriel with her soft and friendly voice, while gently letting go off Molly. -This is my house, would you like me to show you around it.-  
Molly nodded.  
  
-Oh, how good! Well, come here my child, take my hand.-  
  
Toriel offered her hand to Molly, to which she accepted its grip.  
  
They both went to the left; in there was a living/dinner room. In it, there was a big wooden table, a small library, a chimney and a big sofa for one person, presumably Toriel.  
  
-Do you like this room my child?- Asked Toriel with excitement in her voice.  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
-Great! Let’s continue to the kitchen now.-  
  
Toriel took Molly to the next room, which was a small but nice kitchen; in it there was the usual kitchen stuff; an oven, a fridge, a dishwasher and an allowance.  
  
-My child, this might be a small kitchen, but I can assure you that the best dishes on the Underground are made here.- Said Toriel with a little bit of self-confidence in her voice.  
  
-Shall we continue little one?-  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
-Good, now, I will show you my favorite part of the house.-  
  
Toriel took Molly back to the living room and to the entrance, just that now, they were heading in the opposite direction from where they were, to the right side from where they started.  
  
Molly found herself in a corridor with three doors and stop when Toriel stop in front of the first door.  
  
-Little one- Said Toriel- the room next to this one is my room, and this one…- Toriel felt a little knot in her throat while she was trying to finish her sentence- This one… is your room my child.-  
  
Molly was shocked. Did this goat like lady just told her that she had a room, her own room, on her house? She couldn’t be serious, they barely know one another and she was already offering her a place on her house, to a total stranger.  
  
-Em, Mrs. Toriel?- Said Molly with a little bit of shyness in her voice.  
  
-Yes little one?-  
  
-Are you allowing me to stay in your house?-  
  
-Of course my child.-  
  
-But… you don’t know me, we just met a few moments ago, I’m a stranger to you as you are to me, in fact, you don’t even know my name.-  
  
Toriel kneeled in front of Molly and look at her in the eyes.  
  
-My dear, you don’t need to be afraid. You have a point, we are strangers to one another, but my little one, you are just a kid, an innocent beautiful little girl. When I found you, you were so scare, so terrified of everything. How couldn’t I help you? You deserve this room; you deserve to be in this house.  
  
Toriel grabbed Molly hands tightly.  
  
-My child… you are just a little girl, so far away from your home, leaving you would have been something immoral. That’s why, my child, you deserve everything I’m giving you, you are just a kid, and kids aren’t supposed to be alone, they mustn’t be hurt, they must be protect, with a house, food, family… My child, you are just an innocent little girl, and you cannot be alone, so that’s why you are here. And if you weren’t a child, I would have bringed you here nonetheless, no one deserves to be left alone and in fear.- Toriel made a little pause before she continue talking.- Ha, I guess I’m just an old lady that wants to help everyone I guess.-  
  
Toriel had really striked directly to her heart. She was the very definition of good. She wanted her to be safe, to be protect, just because she couldn’t leave any soul alone and helpless in the cave, she just wanted to help everyone… She truly was the most beautiful lady she had ever known… She was the best mother she had ever known.  
  
Molly hugged Toriel tightly.  
  
Toriel was left shocked, she didn’t expect that hug. But, as she estable herself, she hugged Molly back.  
  
Both stayed in that beautiful embrace for a long time. But, it wasn’t a hug to calm Molly’s pain, no, it was a… “Thank you” hug. A hug that thanked Toriel for everything she had done so far for her, and Toriel accepted it.  
  
After some minutes have passed, Toriel finally, but slowly, broke free from the hug.  
  
-My child- Toriel said- Are you hungry?-  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
-Good, because I was thinking of cooking meal for us two right now. What would you like to eat my dear?-  
  
-Anything is alright Mrs. Toriel.-  
  
-Okay my dear, is not for being too self-confident, but, I think that you will love my cooking.-  
  
Molly giggled.  
  
-Well dear- Said Toriel standing up- Come with me, I would love to have you as my assistant, do you agree to help me with the cooking?-  
  
-Of course Mrs. Toriel!- Said Molly energetically.  
  
Toriel giggled a bit at Molly enthusiasm and offer Molly her hand, which she eagerly accepted.  
  
-Oh dear, I almost forgot about this- Said Toriel suddenly - My child, what’s your name?-  
  
-Molly Monroe ma’am.-  
  
-Oh, what a beautiful name you carry my child, it’s so nice, you must be so proud of carrying it.-  
  
Molly blushed and nodded with a smile.  
  
-Also, little one, I truly appreciate your respect, but I need to inform you that you can call me however you want, yes? Do not feel obligated to call me Mrs. Toriel every time we talk my dear, but, if you like calling me that way, I’m not stopping you my dear.-  
  
-It’s okay Mrs. Toriel, I have no problem calling you another way, in fact, is a bit tiresome to be calling everyone Miss or Mister all the time.-  
  
-I know it is, but it shows how many modals you have, which I can say without a doubt my child, you are a really good educated child.-  
Molly blushed at Toriel statement  
  
-But…- Molly said- I don’t know any other way to call you Mrs. Toriel.-  
  
-Do not worry my child, you can call me Mrs. Toriel as much as you want, I won’t be mad at all.-  
  
-Okay ma’am- Said Molly.  
  
-Well- Toriel said after a brief pause- let’s go cooking, my child.-  
  
Toriel and Molly made their way to the kitchen and Toriel took out from the fridge and cupboard many ingredients.  
  
-Molly, have you ever tasted butterscotch-cinnamon pie?-  
  
-No Mrs. Toriel, I have never tasted it, in fact, I have never heard of it before.-  
  
-Oh, well, it is a good day for you after all, you will be trying a new dish, aren’t you excited?- Said Toriel with a clear tone of happiness in her voice.  
  
-Yes Mrs. Toriel! I truly am!- Said Molly excited.- But, Mrs. Toriel, is it sweet?  
  
-Yes my dear, why you asking?-  
  
-Emmm… well, Mrs. Toriel, is almost dinner time, and shouldn’t we be eating something more… you know… like food?-  
  
-Molly, I understand what you are saying, and, yes, I see your point, I shouldn’t have offer you a dish that should have been the dessert as the main dish, I’m truly sorry my child, I should have thought better.-  
  
-It’s okay Mrs. Toriel, we can eat your recipe if you want too.-  
  
-No Molly, is alright, I won’t force you to eat something you don’t want.-  
  
-But Mrs. Toriel, I didn’t say I don’t want to eat it. I want to, really.-  
  
-You sure Molly? I don’t want to force you to eat anything.-  
  
-Mrs. Toriel- Said Molly serious- I want to eat your delicious pie.-  
  
-Okay my child, if you are so determined I won’t say no then.- Said Toriel with a bit of excitement in her voice.- So, would you like to help me with the cooking?-  
  
-Of course Ma’am!-  
  
And so they spent the time cooking and talking about all sorts of non-serious stuff, like which was each other favorite color, when was each other birthday, etc.  
  
-Wow! So, Mrs. Toriel- Said Molly surprised- you are more than three hundred years old?-  
  
-Well dear, to be specific I am…- Before Toriel could finish Molly interrupted her.  
  
-Oh, I’m sorry Mrs. Toriel!- Said Molly with a clear tone of desperation and regret in her voice- I shouldn’t have been so rude, please, forgive me, it wasn’t my intention, it just escaped my mouth, I didn’t mean to insult you, please, I’m sorry! I’m so…-  
  
-Molly!- Said Toriel in a concerned tone while holding her by her arms and looking into her eyes, they were full of tears.-  
  
-My child, what happened?! You didn’t do anything bad, why did you react like that? Molly, tell me, what’s wrong?-  
  
Molly stopped looking into Toriel’s eyes and looked to the ground, she couldn’t look at her, she simply couldn’t.  
  
-I’m sorry Mrs. Toriel I… I should have been more respectful, I’m sorry- Said Molly trying to hold her tears.  
  
-Molly-  
  
Toriel kneeled herself in front of her and hold Molly elbows firmly while trying to find her eyes, that were covered by her long brown hair and her face looking away from her.  
  
-Molly, look at me- Said Toriel in a sweet but serious tone.-  
  
Molly didn’t react; she stayed still like a statue.  
  
-Molly, I won’t repeat it- Said Toriel in a tone as sweet as before but much more serious.- Look at me.-  
  
Slowly, Molly moved her head until her eyes were in contact with Toriel’s. Toriel could see behind the curtain of hair, the red of her eyes.  
  
-Molly- Said Toriel in a sad but soft tone.  
  
Gently, Toriel moved away Molly’s hair from her face and she could perfectly see the small child face. The sclera of her eyes were red and her lips where a bit swollen of the tears she tried to repress but the trails of them going down her face were still visible.  
  
-Mrs.… Mrs. Toriel- Said Molly in a low and sad voice- I’m sorry for crying, is just that… I… I remembered that I should be a good kid and I wasn’t a good kid and I feared that you were angry and you would…-  
  
-My child!- Toriel didn’t let Molly finish, she knew what the small one was trying to say.- I would never do such a horrible thing! Why did you think that?!-  
  
A moment of silence lingered through the air until Toriel broke it with a suspicion she wanted to corroborate.  
  
-Molly…- Toriel took a little pause to continue on with this difficult topic- did your parents…-  
  
-Yes- Molly cutted her statement with an answer as sharp as a knife.- They did.-  
  
\- Oh my…- Toriel was horrified, how could anyone hit their own child? Specially one as cute and good as Molly was.  
  
-My child, listen- Said Toriel in a serious but comforting tone- In this house you will never be hitted or insulted or treated in any bad manner, you will be treated with the love and care that any other child deserves. You will never EVER be treated badly again my child, I’m here for you, and I won’t let anything bad happened to you.-  
  
Molly hugged Toriel after that. She hugged her so tightly that it seemed like Molly wanted to glue to Toriel.  
  
-I don’t want to be punished again! I don’t want my parents to feel disappointed again! I don’t want anything bad to happen ever again!- Molly said while she let her tears go down her face.- I don’t want people to be angry at me again! I am a good kid Mrs. Toriel! I truly am…- Molly’s voice slowly changed from shouting, to a sad, broken voice.- I truly am.-  
  
Toriel gently returned Molly’s hug and give her some soft slaps on her back.  
  
-My child- Toriel voice was simply… was indescribably beautiful, all the positives things she wanted Molly to feel were transmitted through her voice and her heartwarming hug.- You do not need to worry any longer, you don’t need to think about the past, yes? Just know that I am here for you now and you will never be mistreated anymore, never again.-  
  
In that moment, everything stood still in the kitchen; not sound could be hear in the kitchen, no wind could be felt running through it, neither of the two ladies moved a single muscle, they just hugged one another, and didn’t move.  
  
-I’m feeling better Mrs. Toriel- Said Molly, gently breaking the perfect silence of the room with her soft voice.  
  
-You sure my dear?-  
  
-Yes Mrs.- Slowly, both of them broke the hug- Thank you for the hug though, I really needed it.-  
  
-Whenever you feel sad my child, or whenever do you want me to hug you, just ask me, and I will always be there to comfort you.-  
  
Both of them looked into each other eyes; despite Molly’s clear signs of sadness still visible in her face, she was smiling, and her sadness was quickly being replaced with happiness. Toriel smiled her back.  
  
-So, dear one- Said Toriel in a happy tone so they could move on to happier topics.- Shall we continue cooking?-  
  
-Of course Ma’am.- Said Molly with the beautiful sound of a child’s happiness in her voice- I would be very happy to help you.-  
  
Forgetting from their previous “inconvenient” and moving on. They didn’t talk much after that, just some lose words here and there, but the environment felt with the same happiness that was present before their “inconvenient”.  
  
-Well dear- Said Toriel in her usual soft and happy tone- you can go wait in the dinner table, I will bring the pie in just a moment.-  
  
-Ok Mrs. Toriel!- Said Molly in a beautiful happy voice.  
  
Molly sat down at the table and she didn’t need to wait long for Toriel to bring the pie.  
  
The pie was enormous and the smell of it was simple delicious, just by looking at it, anyone could tell how good it tasted.  
  
-Well my child, here you have.-  
  
Toriel cutted a piece of pie and give it to Molly in a simple, but in some way, beautiful plate with a fork and a knife. Toriel also cut a piece for herself and sat across Molly.  
  
-Well my child, Bon’ appétit!-  
  
Molly giggled at Toriel statement and proceed to cut a bit of her pie portion and eat it.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
There were no possible words to describe how delicious Toriel pie tasted. It was… it was simply incredible, she couldn’t believe that something like this could ever exist.  
-Oh my.-  
  
The voice of Toriel distracted Molly from her thoughts, when she looked at her, she could see that Toriel had the same expression that she had.  
  
-Oh dear… it’s usually good, but… never THIS good.-  
  
Toriel looked at Molly.  
  
-My child… you certainly have some magic in those little hands of yours!- Said Toriel with a clear happiness and excitement in her voice.  
  
Molly couldn’t answer, she was out of words, she was being delighted by the pie she was eating and at the same time being flattered by Toriel words. She wanted to thank her but at the same time, her mouth was prisoner of the taste of such a dish.  
  
Neither of them said any words during the dinner, they just eat the pie. But the silent that was formed wasn’t an unpleasant one, it was a very comfortable one in fact. There just wasn’t the need to say any words in that moment, just delight themselves with their own creation.  
  
When they were finished eating, just a quarter of the pie was left; most of it eaten by Toriel, but Molly had eaten a good amount of it too.  
  
-Well my child, we certainly did a great work together, didn’t we?-  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
-Oh dear, it truly was delicious, look how little pie we left!- Toriel giggled after saying that sentence.  
  
Both of them stared into one another without saying anything, until the silence was interrupted by Molly’s yawn.  
  
-Are you tired little one?-  
  
-Yes.-  
  
-Well, I think is time to go to bed, shouldn’t we?-  
  
Toriel got up from her chair and took Molly by the hand, and they both walk until they reached Molly’s room.  
  
When Toriel opened the door, Molly could see a big double bed upon entering the room, a wardrobe, a chest with some toys in it and a light table with a small lamp over it.  
  
Molly climbed over the bed and took out her brown shoes of her little foots. She then got under the comfortable bed blankets and accommodated herself to sleep.  
  
Toriel sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
-Molly, I know it has been a long and rough day for you, and lots of things have happened to you, so now you deserve a nice beautiful rest. But tomorrow my child, I’m going to make you a nice pajama for you, as well as other clothes, and you will also have more clothes than the ones you carry. Oh, and just for today, I will let you go to sleep without washing your teeths or taking a bath, but just for today Molly, yes?-  
  
-Yes Mrs. Toriel- Said Molly in a voice weak by her tiredness.  
  
-Okay my dear one, I wish you a beautiful night of sleep my child.-  
  
After saying that sentence, Toriel planted a kiss on Molly’s forehead.  
  
-Sleep well- Said Toriel with a soft smile.  
  
Toriel got up from the bed, but before she could leave, Molly called her.  
  
-Wait Mrs. Toriel!- Said Molly in her best attempt to raise her voice.  
  
-What is it my child?- Asked Toriel a little bit concerned.  
  
-Could you please come here?- Asked Molly weakly.  
  
-Of course.-  
  
Toriel went besides Molly.  
  
-Could you please get closer?- Asked Molly.  
  
Toriel sat down next to Molly.  
  
-Is this close enough?-  
  
-Almost, but, I need you to please get your face close to mine.-  
  
Toriel did as she commanded.  
  
-Well Molly, what is…-  
  
Toriel was interrupted when she suddenly felt the arms of the little kid wrapped around her neck and she planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
-I love you.-  
  
Toriel couldn’t believe this moment, she… she… she couldn’t believe something so magical and special could be happening.  
  
Toriel returned the hug and kissed her firmly on her cheek.  
  
-I love you too my child.-  
  
The hug didn’t last long, but they both express so much emotions in that moment that they felt like it lasted forever.  
  
Toriel let go of Molly and gently placed her head on the pillow.  
  
-Good night my child.-  
  
-Good night Tori.-  
  
Tori… Toriel couldn’t believe this child was calling her Tori… it felt… like she was with them again.  
  
Toriel slowly closed the door and Molly was left in the darkness of that comfortable room, her room.  
  
Falling down wasn’t so bad after all.

  



End file.
